the dwarf veteran
by Ayman El Kadouri
Summary: basicly the hobit whit an OC who is also a dwarf who has a unusual power of holdin in a lot of throwing axes
1. Chapter 1

i do not own the hobbit

 **this story is my first so i may have a lot of gramar mistakes since english isn t my first language after i did learn from a TV**

 **either in this story i will try my best and finish it**

 **so hear is part 1 of my fanfic**

 **the OC will be a dwarf warior but is equiped like a kazadum reclaimer cause have you seen how awsome they look anyways**

PAST SMAUG ARIVAL

it was a calm day as a dwarf that would seem like a boring day "you thought" as you were wondering your thoughts were broken by a sude gust of wind that would

rival a storm soon you could here a scream **DRAGOOOOON!** you nkew this would hapen cause the greed of the dwarf king you huried and grabed your weapon a sword

made from mithril and a dozen axes (OC hase the ability to store axes like inventory but works only for axes) and grabed a spear which was made from the same

material as the black arows you picked up your sheild and hurried to the gates where you could see the prince thorin and the gates being hit you nkew what would

happen next " **CRASH"** you charged at the dragon only to be hit whit it s tail but not before thrusting your spear near it s heart you hit a pillar as you scrambled to

escape get you heard it s scream from the pain

as you made it outside you could see the forces of the elf king only for them to leave whit out helping us you swore an othe that you would never acept the

help of elves nor help them and you swore that smaug will pay for what he has done ...

 **MOUNTAINS OF MORIA**

you were fighting orcs you slew the first whit the axe the second was killed whit a spear the theird you threw at him the spear in the head you picked up a warhamer

from a fallen dwarf you started by smashing orc after orc but then you saw the gian pale orc whit the kings head in his hand and threw it at the prince you saw him

as he stood against the pale orc and choping his arm after that you could hear the screaming of the orc you charged and started killing orc after orc you stoped

counting when you reached 200 the battel was over not many lived but the wounded were many ...

 **NOW**

you were sitting on a chair outside the tavern you were nkown as the smasher you were a warior feared by orcs for the destroction you caused in the battel for

moria while drinking you saw a man whit gray clothing and he was holding a staff he saw you and spoke

Excuse but are you the dwarf named smasher"asked the man in grey"

you said , ay and who are you to ask me

My name is Gandalf the grey "said gandalf"

and what do you want gandalf the grey" you said"

i came here to bring to an adventure but i canot say what kind for it is secret so would you join us on our adventure "said gandalf"

hmmm sounds interesting i might come whats the destination "you asked"

bag ends in the shire i left a mark so you can find the place "said gandalf"

 **SHIRE**

you were looking for the place and found no mark yet ...after hours of chearching you still have found nothing you started to lose hope that you will not find

the place sudenly you heard it the song about the misty mountains watch?v=vAuOfRRmtSc&list=WL&index=82 (the song )

when it ended you nkocked on the door a hobit opens the door

sudenly you saw many dwarves some you recognige

who are "asked thorin"

i am the smasher i was asked by gandalf to come i had trouble finding this place"you said"

the smasher? that s a strange name "fili said"

does it have a meaning "kili said"

yes it has "you said"

it can t be Nalunn is that you "balin said"

indeed it is "you said"

Nalunn as **the** Nalunn the one who smashed 200 orcs in the battle of moria "thorin said"

yes i am the one as the orcs called me the smasher for killing so many of them thorin oaken sheild it has been long since i last saw you "you said"

i thought so who else wheres such equipement other than you "thorin said"

ahhh you arrived in time Nalunn or should i call you smasher "said gandalf"

Nalunn would do "you said"

if i may speak but who are "fili said"

yeah"kili said"

he is the one i told in the storys i said to you "thorin said"

you mean the heroic dwarf who hurt the dragon "fili said"

yes"thorin said"

wait wait put that down "a certain hobbit said"


	2. NEWS

I AM **sory curently i have some tests and i am gona finish this fanfic but not now i will probably fail but hey if this fanfic is bad i have like what 2 fanfics to replace it the _first on will be about the WAKFU series  the second would probably be about pokemon_**


End file.
